The last hybrid
by Nasami uchiha rose mutuo
Summary: What yugi had an older sister? What if he hadn't seen his older sister since he was six? Now she's back and tells him he's a hybrid! What will yugi do? Will he run an hide or will he face the impending threat and save the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I'm excited!

Dovesary: hey! Don't forget about us!

Saraphine: yeah! What about us!

Nasami: sorry guys! Readers these are my bffs! Dovesary and saraphine!

All: please enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Rose's good bye.

"Relax gramps! I need to do this ok! Besides what would happen if the hunters found me? They would use Yugi against me. I can't let him get hurt. You and I both know mom can't help him. It's up to me to find the lost pharaoh and ask him for help." sighing softly I let my grand father take my sleeping brother in his arms.

"Must you go so soon? Can't you wait til you mother gets back?" he said quietly as to not wake Yugi.

Ruffling my little brother's black, amethyst tipped hair one more time and shook my head. "No the sooner I leave the better" I picked my bag up off the floor and shoved the money I saved up in my pocket and waved good-bye. "See yu later gramps."

That was ten years ago when my brother six. And this is my story about the last hybrids.


	2. Chapter 2

Dove: well there weren't very many reviews but our fav authoress read it so here's the new chappie!

Saraphine:yeah so day thanksto winged sapphire she's a cool writer.

Nasami: dovesary please do thedisclaimer!

Dovesary: nasami doesn't own yugioh if she did she would've been married to both Malik and marik so lawyers beware Saraphine will eat your soul!

* * *

Hybrids

Yugi's POV

Sighing I entered the house I lived in and went to my room. "well sis it's been ten years." I looked at the picture of her and I when I was six and smiled faintly "please come home soon Rose I miss you."

"I missed you too ototou-kun" I turned and looked at the woman standing in my door way and I teared up as I stared at the black hair red eyed woman and tackled her in bear hug.

"onee-chan! I missed you so much!" I cried into her chest.

"I'm sorry otouto-kun I didn't mean to leave you with a goodbye but I had to protect you but now I'm Home now I won't have to leave anytime soon I promise but before we can continue our reunion you,yami, and I must have a talk".

Looking shocked I asked her how she knew about yami and she told that she was the one who helped gramps find the puzzle and sensed him in it.

"I have to tell something yug and you're going to be upset that I didn't tell you sooner and for that I'm sorry but..." she took a deep and lowered her head "we are vampire/werewolf/witch/human/demon hybrids and mom isn't our real mom she's a human who took us in so we wouldn't be killed by our real mother. I'm sorry yug"

I looked at my sister and stood up and let yami take over.

Rose's pov

"I'm sorry yugi truly I am but I had to keep I from you. I had to protect you you're the only family I have left besides grandpa and he couldn't keep you safe...please forgive me" I teared up and tried to fight the tears.

"I apologize Rose but I'm not yugi I am-"

"I know who you are!" I snapped as I cut him off and looked at him with tear stained cheeks and burning eyes "I gave up my freedom you so you better be grateful" I grabbed his head and gave him back his memories "do you remember me Atem?" I was the ine who gave her humanity for your safety." I whispered softly and left him in the room and sighed then I heard yugi scream in pain. "YUGI!" I ran back and saw Atem and yugi separated and grabbed my brother and ran to my grandfather.

* * *

Sorry I gave you a cliffie! *yells and runs away from saraphine*

Sara: get back here you slacker!

Dove: *grabs Sara and kisses her passionately* calm down love don't kill her...yet

*gulps* p-please review andDave me from my darks' anger


	3. Chapter 3

Saraphine: nasami you're an idiot *dead pans*

Dove: truly

Me: I know! *sobs* to the readers I was writing this chapter when I got a txt and I do this on my phone but when I txted my boyfriend back I tried to finish the chapter but the page reloaded itself and I lost everything *cries* my heart is broken!

Marik: it's ok nasa-bunny it's easily rewritable.

Malik: that's not the point mariku she spent all day trying to answer the questions she didn't in the last chapter and when she was almost done it got deleted.

Me: *sniffles* p-please enjoy this chapter it took me forever to get it done. I don't own yu-gi-oh

Chapter two explanation

roses pov

"grandpa! Yugi needs help! I separated him from atem and them he passed out what did do wrong?" I started crying as my grandpa came in and did a spell for yugi and sighed softly.

"you aren't experienced enoughed to use light magic that powerful you may be good at dark magic and shadow magic but light magic is harder to use for you" he scolded "you could've broken yugi's and atem's minds and they would never be able to fix themselves. You have to be careful Rose."

"I know grandpa I didn't mean to cause this much trouble I'm just worried. I mean what if marik and Akefia don't forgive me and they decide that immot worth their time anymore?" I hung my head in shame and fear.

"Rose I our friends an I know for a fact that they wouldn't turn their backs in you if anything they're angry at me for I put you through and I'm sorry that you had to kill your father to save my humanity but I'm glad you married marik instead of me besides it would've been awkward marryin someone I see as my sister" I heard atem say behind me I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't know atem...my great great grandmother, you know the human one made the same choice I did and married my great greatgrandfather who was a vampire...but I suppose I see you point I mean if they didn't get married my great grandmother never woul have been born and never would have met my great father who had my grandpa who had my mother who had me." I giggled and turned to hug him. "thank you atem I'm glad you're back. I missed you my friend."

"and I missed you." he hugged me back and said sternly as my parted "now go freshen up and find your Romeo before you and I talk I'll explain yugi's history to him and grandpa moto" he looked at grandpa "go rest fowill it I'll watch over yugi and the store for you." he smiled and pushed me an my grandpa out of the room and sat by yugi next to the bed.

"I'm ginns jump in the shower and goriver to Malik's apartment and talk ti him. I'll see you later gramps." I rushed to the bathroom hurried to take a shower.

Atem's pov

I waited for yugi to wake up and closed the store and sighed for the twentieth time since I sat down. "please wake soon abiou. I have to tell you some thing important." I sighed once more. I looked up as I heard my abiou stir in his slumber and I gripped his han tightly in mine. "abiou you ok?"

"my head hurts slightly and my mouth is dry." he said in a raspy voice. I handed him the water and hoped he wouldn't ask where Rose was.

"hey ya-atem where's my sister?"

I sighed and said gently. "she's gone to talk to marik, her husband."

"I thought he was 5,000 years old and was trapped in the millienum rod." he said clearly confused.

"he is but before I can explain that I have to explain your lineage. Are you ready abiou?"

"yeah I wondered how I could this time of hybrid. Please tell me ya-atem."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "it all started with your great great grandmother, a human. She met your great great grandfather while hunting in the woods and discovered him wounded. He was a vampire do the only way to heal him was to give him blood and her being the kind soul she was she did just that and when he realized what she did he thanked her and made sure she never got hurt by following her and after awhile they fell in love with each other and had your great great grandmother.

"she fell in love with a warlock and had your grandpa and he met your grand mother who was a werewolf and had your mother and she met a demon and fell in love with and had your sister but when this all happened in ancient Egypt and when your sister was born I was aswell so her and I grew up together.

"at one point you siste and I met ryou's yami, Akefia, and Malik's yami, marik, and she fell in love with marik and became a pseudo sister for Akefia and I. When we got older we learned that we were to be married but she had already married marik so I tried to reason with her father but he attacked me and attempted to change me into a vampire but Rose killed him and gave up half her humanity to save me and bound me to her.

"when marik and Akefia found out what she did they blamed me for being weak and her mother became anger and hateful towards Rose and tried to kill but Rose ran away before she could. Shortly after that Akefia, Marik, and I were sealed into the millenium items and later rescued by you, ryou, and Malik." sighing sadly I looked at my lap. "but Akefia and Marik have never forgiven me for what I did."

"it's ok Atem at least we can set things right now" he smiled sweetly at me and before I knew it I was kissing him.

* * *

Rose's pov

I got into my black and blood red camero and drove to Malik's townhouse and knocked on his door and waited nervously for him to open the door.

"who are you?" asked a tan boy who looked 18. I smiled at the familar pale blond hair that stuck out in slightky tame spikes and took in his baggy hoody and jeans.

"I'm rose motou but your yami, marik, will know me as Roselyn kanika the high priestess for the goddess Isis." I blushed lightly hopeing he remembered me. And I noticed him switch to marik and looked down ashamed of my past.

"rosey? Is that really you?"

"yes mari it's truly me. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to bind myself to atem I was just trying to save him from turning." I tried to fight the tears. "it was the only thing I could of doing."

"I'm not mad rosey I'm hurt that you thought I would be mad at you I'm mad at how weak the pharaoh was." he spit the last part out with anger and I flinched. He cupped my chin and lifted my face to look at him as he kissed me gently and tenderly just like he use to. "I could never be mad enough to hate the one I loved to most." he kissed me again and pulled me closer to him.

"mari. What about Malik-kun? I can give both of you separate bodies but I have to ask." I hesitated "do you love him aswell?"

"yes Rosey I do but I can't leave you or him."

"what if you don't?" I said softly holding close to me.

"what do you mean?" his brow furrowed cutely.

"I mean what you have us both?"

"you wouldn't mind?" he looked surprised as I shook my head.

"no I just want you to be happy my love."

After a moment he said "Malik-pretty doesn't mind either." he pulled me closer Nd into the house. "how would I get my own body?"

"like this" I placed my palm on his forehead and separated them and caught Malik when he fell. "he must rest but now you have a body of your own." I smiled widely.

"rosey this is incredible! How did you get so strong?" he picked up me and marik and set us both on Malik's bed and cuddled us both.

"it's light magic and I've been practicing since my mom first sent the hunters after me." I cuddled close to him and slowly fell asleep from magic depletion. "I'm not...use to it 100% but I'm getting better" I fell asleep.

* * *

Dove: good job Nasa! You did it!

Sara: yeah it's a good job. *looks at me* hey! Quit making out with marik and Malik! Dive make her stop!

Me: *pulls away from marik and malik* shut saraphine I think I should get a little prize after finishing this chapter! Anyway please review or marik with send you to the shadow realm! Au revoir! *cuddles with marik and Malik*


End file.
